


“I Wanna Stay Here (Forever and Always)”

by wolfjillyjill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Based on a fan request, Bullet For My Valentine - Freeform, Clarke is desperate for Lexa, Clarke loves it, Concerts, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fucking Hard to Rock Music, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Inspired by Music, Lexa can't say no, Lexa has a big dick, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song: Forever and Always, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: The crowd responded with loud cheering. Signaling that they were indeed hyped up from the set and ready for more. Lexa would have been one of those to join in on the reply, but her mind was too preoccupied with the way her mate was pushing her body so snug against her front. Clarke’s hands gripped the sides of Lexa’s cargo pants, keeping her in place so that the alpha could not escape her. The omega’s hips gyrated, ramping up the friction. Dancing against her so dirtily, though the music had long since stopped. Lexa knew what her movements meant, and her own madness was not too far from following Clarke’s.akaAlpha Lexa and Omega Clarke have their first exhibitionist experience, and fuck each other in the middle of a crowded concert venue.*Requested by a fan.





	“I Wanna Stay Here (Forever and Always)”

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested from a fan of mine who hit me up on tumblr. I gotta say, I had some fun with this one.
> 
> It's kind of a Songfic hybrid. The bold lettering is the lead singer talking/singing to the crowd. The song that's being referenced to is called "Forever and Always" by Bullet for My Valentine. 
> 
> It's an excellent track and I highly recommend you listen to it. It may even make you enjoy this fic even more if you can hear it in your head while reading. It did so for me lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! Please, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. I love hearing from you guys. And feel free to leave some kudos if you'd like too.

“I Wanna Stay Here (Forever and Always)”

 

The blaring sounds of the electric guitar wasn’t as jaunting or awakening as what the omega was doing to her. The thunderous pounding of the drums that broke the ground in two, paled in comparison to the throbbing of her cock as it sprung to life. Due to the devilish swaying of voluptuous hips and a plump ass that did nothing to extinguish the inferno setting within her skin. Dangerously close and taunting her with a challenge so bold, so unlike them. And yet, her inner alpha was more than willing to take the offer. To ruin her right here. Take her like a whore in the streets in full view of the crowd that jostled around them. She’d feel guilty about the thought, had the omega not been egging her on and practically begging for it with each song that the band was playing.

 

As the current tune, ‘Waking the Demon’, had come to a close, the front man geared up to address the audience. “ **ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELVES OUT THERE NEW YORK!?** ” Matt, the beta lead singer of their favorite band Bullet for My Valentine, called out.

 

The crowd responded with loud cheering. Signaling that they were indeed hyped up from the set and ready for more. Lexa would have been one of those to join in on the reply, but her mind was too preoccupied with the way her mate was pushing her body so snug against her front. Clarke’s hands gripped the sides of Lexa’s cargo pants, keeping her in place so that the alpha could not escape her. The omega’s hips gyrated, ramping up the friction. Dancing against her so dirtily, though the music had long since stopped. Lexa knew what her movements meant, and her own madness was not too far from following Clarke’s.

 

Their cycles were meant to start sooner than expected, they should be home right now, but it had cost them a fortune to get general admission pit tickets to see Bullet play live in their hometown. There was no way they could pass it up. They figured they’d have more than enough time to get through the concert and be home to indulge their respective cycles together without much of a hiccup, but it appeared they were mistaken.

 

The smell of Clarke’s heat coming to life buried into her nose by the time the band had gotten to their 3rd song, ‘Your Betrayal’. She had allowed Clarke to be at the barricade while she stood directly behind her. Both of them having the best view in the house, and yet, that also meant that they were trapped in a pool of fellow concert going alphas, betas, omegas. Because they were already mated to one another, no one else would be able to pick up on their scents, but the negative side to that was that they could smell it on one another without fail. And it was intoxicating. Suffocating. Driving both of them absolutely mad with desire.

 

By the 5th song, ‘All These Things I Hate’, Clarke was a wanton mess. Panting. Sweating. And it wasn’t coming from the surrounding energy of the venue. By the 8th song, ‘Pretty on the Outside’, the burning in her lower belly crawled through her veins. Weakening her inhibitions one nerve at a time and making her see nothing but red lights of want. The want, to be taken. Claimed. Bred, by her alpha. Her mate, whom she could sense was fighting the same internal battle as she was. By the 9th song, ‘Waking the Demon’, Clarke was practically dry humping her and sending both their minds careening towards disaster.

 

“ **WE DECIDED TO SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST! I KNOW ALL OF YOU WILL KNOW THIS ONE SO SING ALONG WITH US! THIS IS, FOREVER AND ALWAYS!!** ” Matt smiled as the crowd screamed in excitement. It was one of their first hits that they’d rarely performed live, considering the track was six-minutes and fifty-seconds long. But it was their last stop on their Eastern tour, so they decided to give the fans a special treat.

 

This only drove Clarke up a longer wall, because that was the song that originally brought Lexa and Clarke into each other’s lives some four years ago. Their shared favorite song of all time that they never passed up the opportunity to perform together during karaoke nights with their friends. One that they’d fucked each other to when they initially chose each other as their mates. And now, the reminder of that night was clouding Clarke’s mind as that first guitar rift began and the drum slammed on that first beat.

 

“Please, Lex…” Clarke rested all of her weight against Lexa. Her right hand reached until it grasped the long chocolate mane of the older alpha behind her. Tugging the alpha downward with purpose. Clarke craned her neck, her lips meeting Lexa’s small ears. “…I need you. I-I can’t hold on m-much longer…”

 

“ **SHOULD IT ALL COME CRASHING DOWN AROUND ME!** ”

 

Lexa groaned in response as Clarke scratched the back of her neck _hard_ and grinded her ass against the nearly fully-grown bulge that was camping at the front of Lexa’s pants. “...b-but, Clarke, what if we get caught?” She groaned again as Clarke bit the shell of her ear. “… _hodnes_ …”

 

“ **WOULD YOU BE THERE SHOULD I STUMBLE OR FALL!** ”

 

“I don’t care. I need you. Now! _Please_ …” Clarke was practically sobbing now. The heat was becoming too much. Her body’s yearnings too loud to ignore. She didn’t care who saw them. All she knew was her mind wouldn’t stop racing until she felt her alpha inside her. “… _Lexa_ …”

 

“ **PICK UP THE PIECES!!** ”

 

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hips harshly as her rut started settling in her bones. Her inner alpha trying to break free and answer the call of her mate. Clarke gasped loudly at the feeling and dug her nails even deeper into Lexa’s scalp.

 

“ **WHOAAAAA!!! FORGET ABOUT THE SHIT THAT WE’VE BEEN THROUGH!!** ”

 

“Please…” The omega’s hips were a force to be reckoned with. Had they not been clothed; Lexa was sure the head of her cock would be slotted between the lovely cheeks of her mate’s rear. The thought of it, making her throb even more with want.

 

“ **I WANNA STAY HERE, FOREVER AND ALWAYS!!** ”

 

Clarke pulls Lexa’s head towards her and bites her bottom lip violently. Nearly drawing blood with the effort of it.

 

“ **WHOAAAA!! STANDING HERE IN FRONT OF ALL OF YOU!!** ”

 

Clarke brings their lips together into a molten kiss. One that has them both trading moans between each other. Their tongues meeting in the middle and their hands gripping the other’s body in shear desperation.

 

“ **I WANNA STAY HERE, FOREVER AND ALWAYS!!** ”

 

The sound of the chorus brings Lexa back to that moment when she’d given her mark to Clarke, and the alpha growled against Clarke’s throat as her final resolve broke. Lexa made quick work of undoing her pants, and pushing them down, along with her boxer-briefs, to the tops of her thighs. Thankfully Clarke had chosen to wear a loose skirt for this outing, so it took no time for Lexa to skate her hands underneath and pull her thong down to just above the omega’s knees.

 

The music and crowd around them became nothing more than white noise, as Lexa cupped her mate’s cunt. She groaned at the feeling of the other woman being absolutely drenched in arousal. The heat of her, setting Lexa’s palm ablaze and making her eyes go black with hunger. Lexa thrust three fingers inside of Clarke. All of which were swallowed easily and caused Clarke to choke on a sob that sounded more like relief than the agony she had been in before. Being filled was what Clarke needed more than anything, but Lexa knew just her fingers wouldn’t be enough.

 

The alpha pressed on though. Stretching her mate as much as she could. Prepping her for what was to come. Clarke’s pussy was naturally tight. Regardless of how many times Lexa had taken her, the omega always required a little build up before the _big_ arrival. And Lexa was indeed _big_. A solid 9 ½ inches when fully erect, and the last thing she ever wanted, even in a situation like this, was to hurt her lover.

 

“Yes, just like that…” Clarke moaned against Lexa’s ear as the alpha pumped her fingers inside of her. Going faster and faster with each sound that left Clarke’s lips.

 

When she could feel that Clarke had loosened up just right, she swiftly removed her fingers. Clarke was about to protest but swallowed it immediately as Lexa stuffed her cock inside her creaming cunt. An audible yelp leaving her mouth that she was sure any of the people around them could hear. Oddly enough, the thought of that only made her turned on even more.

 

Lexa picked up on that promptly, and a thought crossed her mind. She smirked wickedly, grabbed Clarke by her beautiful blonde hair and pulled her back so that she could speak into her ear. “You like it, don’t you? Having me fuck you in the middle of all these people?”

 

“F-Fuckkk… _yes_ ….” Clarke grabbed onto the barricade in front of her with both hands and held on for dear life as Lexa began to jog her hips against her.

 

“You want them to see you. You want them to see how much of a weak little thing you are for my cock, don’t you?” Dirty talk wasn’t Lexa’s strong suit, but when she felt motivated enough, she knew the right buttons to push. By the way Clarke’s walls had been clamping around her cock, she was sure that she’d been singing the right tunes in her ear. It gave her the kick she needed too. Making her fuck Clarke even harder. Hitting those places inside that made her arousal spill from her cunt and spread along both their legs.

 

“Please…”

 

“Please, what?”

 

“D-Don’t, ahhh, d-don’t stop…” Clarke panted. Her peak just within reach already, due to the overstimulating environment around them. She pushed herself backwards, meeting Lexa’s thrusts each time and falling apart bit by bit upon each impact.

 

“ **WHOAAAA!!** ”

 

As the song had reached the final breakdown, they themselves were beginning to experience a break of their own.

 

“ **WHOAAAA!!** ”

 

“S-Shit, _fuck_ , I’m gonna cum. Lex, I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop, _don’t stop_!”

 

“ **WHOAAAA!!** ”

 

“Me too, fuck, I’m with you hodnes. Cum with me.”

 

“ **FOREVER AND ALWAYS!!** ”

 

With one last jolt of Lexa’s hips, both of them came with a shout, whose echo was overtaken by the deafening chorus of their favorite song. They reached for the heavens together and soared with great wonder as their bodies were one in their pleasure. After a few minutes, they’d come back to their senses, catching their breaths while the song went into its final guitar solo and fade. At some point Lexa had clasped her hand around her knot, keeping it from going inside Clarke and forcing them to be tied in the middle of the Playstation Theater. Their shared orgasm had been enough to sate the calling within them for a bit, thankfully, so they put their clothes back into place as subtly as possible.

 

The song was over, and Bullet had begun doing their end of the show routine.

 

“You ready to go home?” Lexa asked her mate, exhaustion evident in her voice.

 

“Yeah, let’s try to get out of here before the masses start stampeding out.”

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and they did their best to avoid eye contact as they tried to maneuver through the crowd to the nearest exist to the parking lot.

 

“ **AND BEFORE WE ALL GET OUTTA HERE, I JUST WANNA GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THIS LOVELY COUPLE THAT DECIDED TO SAY FUCK IT ALL AND GET DOWN AND DIRTY RIGHT HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CROWD!”**

 

Both Clarke and Lexa stopped completely in their tracks as they registered what Matt had just said. Yes, they did just have sex in a crowded venue. Yes, they expected their neighbors around them to see something and/or possibly say something to them about it. But they thought they blended in well enough that the band themselves would be non-the-wiser about it at least.

 

They were clearly wrong. They blushed hard as the entire venue erupted in applause on their behalf.

 

“ **THANKS FOR MAKING THIS THE DOPPEST SHOW WE’VE HAD ALL SUMMER! ONLY IN NEW YORK!** ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
